


Pan's Curse

by TheSPNLover



Series: Pan's Curse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aging, Aging Backwards, Alternate Reality, Butt Plugs, Character Death, Episode: s03e11 Going Home, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Post-Episode: s03e11 Going Home, Puppy Play, Reality Bending, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSPNLover/pseuds/TheSPNLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan's Curse – AU (Set During and After OUAT 3x11 - “Going Home”)</p><p> </p><p>Story can Also be found under "Ben10yaoi" (My Y-gallery and Fanfiction Profiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pan Never Fails

Pan's Curse – AU (Set During and After OUAT 3x11 - “Going Home”)

Regina collapsed after envisioning what she would have to do to stop Pan's curse from making the land his. “Regina!” yelled Emma. Regina wakes up “Emma.” she said as she got up slowly. “What happened? You okay?” asked Emma. Regina nodded slowly. “Yes, I'm fine.” Mary Margaret looked at her. “What is it? What happened when you touched it?” she asked. “I saw what needed to be done.” she said wearily. 

“Mom, are you going to be okay?” asked Henry as he looked at Regina. Regina smiled and placed a hand under Henry's chin. “The important thing is that you will be.” Suddenly the curse/scroll disappeared from Regina's palm. Pan grinned strolling over. (And this is where the words become mine; I do not own the words used above as they were from the original episode.) 

“Yes, He will. In my care.” grinned Pan as he held up the curse as the town shook. “You hurt him and-” said David before Pan froze them all where they stood. The Green Smoke rolled toward them, covering the entire town as Pan grinned. “I Win.” he said as the curse engulfed them all. Re-creating Storybrooke in his image, how He wanted it. And He had a lot of demands, starting with Henry. 

The Green Fog lifted and Felix was passed out infront of Pan. Peter smiled as the place was frozen in time; a green glow surrounding everything, all of reality ready to be bent to his will. Pan smiled and sat criss-cross next to Felix and slowly shook him. “Felix...wake up...” said Peter softly as Felix woke up slowly. Felix shot awake and quickly checked his chest and felt his heart beating. “M...my heart...I...I'm alive....You...you killed me.” glared Felix as he sat up angerly. 

Peter sighed and looked over Felix, no longer was he in the black hooded cloak, the brown shirt and the dirty red pants with black boots. His skin was no longer dirty and his hair no longer frazzled. Felix's hair was still a dirty blonde but now his hair was straightened out, his skin a light tan color and his eyes went from a deep gray to a shining blue. Around his neck was his former earring and he wore a light green t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black tight jeans and black boots; he got up and Peter got up as well. 

“You killed me!” yelled Felix. “I had to.” said Peter calmly. “I knew if the curse succeeded you would be brought back as this was my intention; you even looked all cleaned up.” said Pan. Felix glared at him but his glare softened. 

“Pan Never Fails.” he smiled slightly. Peter smiled. “See, It was all under control and I am in fact sorry that I didn't let you know of my plans before hand.” said Peter. Of course Peter was lying, for the most part anyway. He wasn't sorry he didn't tell Felix; the plan was need to know, Only himself was need to know.

Felix smiled. “So...what does this curse do anyway?” asked Felix as he looked around, seeing the green glow around everything. “It allows me to bend life here to my will. Normally I'd bring everyone back to Neverland. But that's no fun....All my Lost Boys betrayed me; Except you, of course.” said Peter smiling. Peter always admired Felix's undivided loyalty. 

“So, lets get organizing.” he grinned as he walked over to the Gang. “Emma, Regina, Granny, Belle, Rumple, Mary Margret, and Tink. No use for any of you....” he said as he grinned and waved his hand over the seven of them and they unfroze and vanished before Felix and Pan's eyes.  
Felix looked over who was left standing and saw Baelfire, David aka Prince Charming, Hook, and of course Henry. “Where'd the others go? And why these four?” asked Felix looking over them. “Gone into existence.” laughed Peter. “And I chose these four because I remember the fun times Baelfire and I had when he first came to the island.” smirked Peter. “You remember, don't you?” he grinned. Felix smiled. “He was a kinky little slut. Loved our cocks.” 

“Exactly. And as for David.” he smirked. “I've always wanted a Prince to serve me.” said Pan as he smiled. “And Hook. You betrayed any trust I had for you, you'll spend your days serving Felix rather than me.” he smiled. Felix grinned as he looked over to Hook and rubbed his crotch slightly. “Relax Felix. Plenty of time for that later.” 

“Aw, Alright.” smiled Felix as he nudged closer to Pan. Peter smiled and put his arm around Felix; aside from Henry; Felix had become his favorite toy. Well he hadn't gotten to turn Henry into his new toy yet...but that would soon change. Peter looked at Henry and started counting on his fingers and at the count of four Henry went from twelve years old, to a hot sixteen year old; he was much taller, had shaggy black hair and when Peter lifted up his shirt to inspect his abs, and found that he was well muscular. 

Felix smiled. “So, so hot.” he drooled looking over Henry. “Not done yet.” said Peter. “Henry, you think of me as your boyfriend. You're a bottom and you love me and will do anything for me.” said Peter as Henry just nodded. 

“As for you Baelfire.” grinned Pan as he lowered his hand; Baelfire shrunk and soon became sixteen again and back in his sixteen year old body. “You'll be serving Felix and I, like you used to.” he smiled. Baelfire nodded slowly. Pan smiled and began to fix the town, creating statues of himself and Felix, re-writing laws and putting himself as the Mayor of Storybrooke, giving him full rule of the town. 

Peter forced everyone for lose their memories and live in an endless loop, never straying from their current path. Other than The Six of them; They were the only ones who could freely move about Storybrooke, but only because Pan would want to humiliate them in public, or force them to run errands for him. 

Peter smiled and grabbed the six of them and green smoke cloud swirled around them and they all appeared in Peter's New Mayoral Office. Peter smiled and once everything was to his liking, he restarted time. Henry, David, Baelfire and Hook all fell to the ground. “What...wha...” asked David as he tried to fight the effects of Pan's curse. “Pan you so....” said David before he kneeled before Felix and Peter. 

Hook, Baelfire, and Henry followed suit and Pan grinned. “Now, my slaves; we'll have a little fun.” said Peter walking over to David. 

“Strip for me.” said Peter smiling as he looked over David. David nodded. “Yes my King.” said David as he got up and removed his black leather jacket, his long sleeved shirt, one button at a time, revealing his hot pecs and tight abs. Pan smiled and rubbed them softly before removing his hand. 

Henry; now programmed to be Peter's boyfriend, whimpered a bit seeing Peter rub his uncle. “Don't worry Henry, You'll get your turn.” smiled Pan as he instructed David to finish removing his clothes. 

David nodded and continued to strip out of his clothes; removing his pants, socks and boots showing the rest of his well muscled body. “Impressive.” said Peter taking David's 6 inch soft manhood in his hand. “I can see why you were well favored. But, this is nothing compared to your King.” said Pan as he dropped David's cock. Peter waved his hand and a duffle bag appeared next to them. 

“What's in there?” asked Felix as he looked over the black bag.

“Toys from the Island.” grinned Peter. “Your own special stash, very nice...very sexy..” said Felix as he rubbed his cock through his newly tight jeans. Peter looked over and smiled. “Don't worry Felix, You'll get your release soon enough.” 

Peter smiled and took out an all black cock cage and slid it over David's cock earning a loud moan from David. “Whose my good boy?” asked Peter in a voice as if you'd be talking to a dog. “On all fours Charming.” said Peter. “Why don't you do the honors Felix?” asked Peter as Felix smiled and walked over to the bag of toys and rooted through the assortment of dildos, vibrators, cock rings, anal beads, butt plugs, etc....Until he reached a black butt plug with a dog tail attached to it. 

“You gonna be a good puppy from now on?” asked Felix as he grabbed a spreader from the bag and went behind David and used the spreader to open David's ass cheeks wide open. Felix smiled and began to massage David's hole; earning moans from him. 

Felix started to insert the largely shaped butt plug into Charming's hole and he moaned as Felix successfully inserted the butt plug into David's ass; the tail shaking as David moaned and shook his ass slightly as he tried to adjust. The rubber tail smacking against his ass.


	2. It's a Dog's Life

David moaned slowly as Pan sat criss-cross in front of him, smiling as he pat David on the head. “You've been a good boy so far.” he smiled. Peter smiled, using his own version of the curse to warp the hunky men's minds, forcing them to lust after men, more specifically to bottom for them, Mostly Peter and Felix; possibly each other if Peter was in a good mood for some entertainment. “But your new costume isn't fully complete, just yet.” smiled Peter as Felix reached into the bag and pulled out a set of rubber dog paws that allowed David's hands to slide in easily but not to escape from them, knee pads, a spiked collar, and a dog mask. 

Baelfire moaned when he saw the spiked collar. “Awww. Isn't that cute Pan, He remembers.” smirked Felix as he handed the dog collar to Peter. He and Peter having claimed rightful ownership of Bae while they were on Neverland; the collar being the only thing he was allowed to wear. “That he should, but this time the honor of it doesn't go to him. No, it serves a much better, much more needed place around Charming's neck.” said Peter as he unlocked it and re-locked it around David's neck. “Kneel.” commanded Peter as Charming quickly kneeled before Peter. “Hands out.” he said as David extended his hands.

Felix slid on the rubber paws; the right one first, having a little trouble as they'd been made for people who disobeyed Peter; usually boys a bit younger and with smaller hands. The Pet Play was one of Peter's favorite methods of humiliation and punishment because it taught the boys who were disobedient, to quickly learn their place under Peter. “Little help?” asked Felix. Peter waved his hand and the paws became bigger and allowed Felix to slide the paw onto David's hand, and then the left one, much easier than the first. Peter smiled as he looked at David.

David was still standing as Felix put on the knee pads and Peter couldn't help but smile as he looked at the once mighty prince. The dog tail was shaking with anticipation and adjustment, Peter guessed that Charming had never had anything inserted into his ass before. “Oh well, He'll never have that problem again.” thought Peter, smirking a bit. Peter smiled as the paws were secured; forcing him to have to use his mouth for anything he wished to pick up and finally, Peter saw the collar. Peter tilted his head and waved his hand, a shiny, silver bone appeared on it that read. “Charming” 

Felix laughed a little as he saw David's Tag. Peter smiled and picked up the dog mask and locked it onto David's head; where his face used to be was a dog mask, snout and a perfect opening for him to bark or to suck cock whenever Peter or Felix decided to honor their new dog with either of their cocks. “Charming, All fours and until it comes when I want to hear you speaking actual words, you will bark. Am I clear?” grinned Peter as Charming nodded and got onto all fours. “Good boy. Now, stay quiet.” said Pan. “And maybe, just maybe...I'll give you a nice, juicy bone.” he grinned as he walked over to Henry, Hook, and Baelfire. 

“Tease him a little more why don't you?” said Felix as he hopped onto the Mayor's desk and sat on the edge. “Oh, I will.” smiled Peter as he looked over Henry. In the midst of his greatest triumph, he didn't really have the time to look at sixteen year old Henry; he was hot, very, very hot. His chest and arms were well defined, he had great legs and even though it was hard to see under his jeans, he had a nice tight ass. His face was still cute and his hair was much shaggier but Peter liked it that way. 

Peter waved his hand and Henry was free to move about; but Pan cast another spell on Henry and now; rather than think Peter was just his boyfriend, he thought that this was all normal; he thought that Peter was his boyfriend, Felix his older brother, Charming was his boyfriend's and brother's sex-slave; it was all so...normal to him. “Hey bro.” said Henry as he sat down on the couch in the office. “Hey little bro.” smiled Felix. 

“We got two more slaves today.” said Peter smiling to Henry. “More?” asked Henry. “Why do you guys need more?” asked Henry. “Because, I've decided that you are now allowed to use them, just as much as we are.” said Peter smiling. Henry's face lit up. “Seriously!” he smiled. Peter nodded. “Best, boyfriend, ever.” Felix rolled his eyes and smiled. “So cute when you're happy.” smiled Peter as he walked over and kissed Henry. Henry kissed back but Peter broke it. “Calm down, and you'll still get some.” said Peter grabbing his crotch and Henry blushed. “I-I don't know...Never really...” said Henry. “I know, I know. But don't worry; I'll take really, really good care of you.” smiled Peter as he moved his attention over to Hook and Bae. 

(End of Part Two)


	3. New Memories

Felix smiled as he got off the desk and walked over to Hook. “As I said, Hook is all yours.” said Pan. “Thank you.” said Felix, nodding humbly to Peter without drawing attention from Henry; who had to see them as equals, otherwise Henry would start questioning reality and with how powerful his heart is, anything could happen. 

“Strip for me, Bitch.” grinned Felix. Felix never having gotten to top before, let alone command someone like this. Yes, it is true that he was Pan's second in command but all that did was let him command some punks and get royally fucked by Peter in front of the Lost Boys; only during punishments though, any other time; he was fucked in Pan's Quarters; just the two of them with Peter on top showing little to no mercy. 

Hook got up slowly and stripped out of his leather jacket; Felix noticing something different. “His...his hand.” said Felix. “Yes, It's back.” nodded Peter. “Figured a two handed slave was more useful than a one handed one.” Felix smirked as Hook finished stripping showing his hairy chest and treasure trail, headed all the way down to a thick, black patch of hair around his cock and balls. Felix inspected the cock as saw he was about five inches soft. “Not too bad.” said Felix. “Still no match for the Magic of Neverland.” said Felix. Peter smiled; one of Felix's first wishes on the island was to have a cock as big as Peter's cock; well that wasn't going to happen but he did get him almost as big. 

“Hairy slave.” said Felix running his hand over Hook's body; causing him to moan. Felix reached into Peter's bag of toys and pulled out a cock ring and smiled as he slowly started to jack Hook's cock slowly. Hook moaned and soon, thanks to Felix's expert skills at hand jobs. His cock rose to a six and a half inch cock. Felix quickly locked the cock ring at the base and smiled as he smacked Hook's cock, causing him to moan loudly.

“Kneel Slave.” said Felix as Hook kneeled before him. “I think, that rather than dressing you up all nice and fancy, like our new dog. I'll leave you as is, hard, exposed, and begging for cock.” smirked Felix as he reached into the bag and pulled out a decently sized dildo; about 4 ½ inches and gave it to Hook. “Start practicing, you'll work your way up to a much bigger size and then...” he just grinned, saying nothing more as he patted his thick crotch. 

“Baelfire, Your turn.” grinned Peter as he walked over, Henry watching from afar as he laid on the couch; his jeans doing a terrible job of concealing his hard on. Peter looked over and noticed Henry's visible tent, his jeans practically bursting. Peter decided not to address it and to continue with Baelfire. Peter went to give an order but looked at 16-year old Bae and just snickered. “Felix, I don't think Bae really needs any commands, I mean look at him, he's practically begging for a nice hard cock in his pussy as we speak.” laughed Pan, and it was true. Bae's eyes were wide, his cock was rock hard as he looked around the room. Henry – Hot, Peter – Hot, Felix – Hot, Even Charming in the dog gear was hot to him. 

“Agreed.” snickered Felix. “So...now, can we have some fun?” asked Felix as he looked over to Charming, Hook, and Bae, all three of them slowly but surely having their minds re-written with new stories. Charming thought that he now met Peter on Neverland, that Peter saved him from a terrible storm that whisked him away and nearly killed him, and as a Prince, Charming knew that he had to repay the debt that he owed Peter, so when Peter casually offered Charming to be his pet, he suddenly couldn't refuse. 

Hook was another story, but a similar one; Peter now has Hook convinced that he signed a contract (willingly) to Felix to hand over his free will for life at Felix's side. Of course it wasn't true, but who cares, with the new curse; Peter was golden. As for Bae, Peter left his story alone, for the most part; Bae still came to Neverland to escape Rumple, but only this time he didn't escape, he stayed as the Island's little slut boy, taking Peter's cock, Felix's cock, and any Lost Boy cock he could get his hands on it, and he loved every minute of it.

Henry, oh Henry was a fun story to re-write. Rather than keep his the same, Peter decided that his parents were killed in a terrible car accident outside of Storybrooke and is only alive because Felix saved him, which gave Henry the reason of why they were so close, I mean how could they not be? Henry owed Felix his life, not only that, he was the only family that Henry had left. And he openly accepted Henry when he came out to him, Felix doing the same and both of them hugging it out, and then Felix “Introduced” Peter to Henry and they hit it off, Peter having yet to take Henry's cherry, but that would be his soon enough. 

“Alright Felix, I think its time we broke these slaves in.” grinned Peter. Felix gave a huge sigh of relief. “Finally!” he said, his cock rock hard and ready to burst from anticipation. Peter took off his shirt, making sure to go extra slow to give Henry a show, he then removed his pants and boots, revealing his perfectly fit body, his muscles and a pair of green boxer briefs, tightly concealing, albeit only just barely a thick bulge. 

Felix smirked at his Boss's package, huge as ever, a nice thick 7 inch cock, and that's just when it's soft. When fully hard, Peter's cock reached a full 9 inches, the biggest on Neverland, and from the looks of the guys around here, the biggest anywhere. Felix stripped himself of his new clothes, doing the same and revealing a pair of black boxer briefs, fitting it seemed. Peter smiled and looked over to Charming. “Time for dinner.” he grinned; having been waiting for this chance the second he laid eyes on Charming. Peter lowered his boxer briefs and revealed a half hard 8 inch cock, and low hanging balls, just filled with endless cum. “Let the fun begin.” grinned Felix.


End file.
